


Inevitable I

by A_N_Whitmore



Series: Totality [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_N_Whitmore/pseuds/A_N_Whitmore
Summary: A dance leads to a discussion with Johanna which places Haymitch off kilter, but Peeta ultimately brings him peace.
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy/Katniss Everdeen, Haymitch Abernathy/Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: Totality [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Inevitable I

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone is enjoying this and that's cool but I hope someone out there likes it!

After the service is completed, the church offers a small dinner but the townsfolk have other ideas. This is the night where the veil separates, a night of celebration to welcome the departed back to earth. Though we may have just consigned their bodies to the earth, the wind in the air and the sound of stories being told in memory, lets us know they are right there with us.

Hazelle Hawthorne and Sae invite the town to bring their food up to the new mill. While not large enough to fit two hundred as comfortably as the Hob hall, it would allow us to have the bon fire in the mill slash field. Between all of us, the Seam folk will celebrate right.   
The pot of our fox meat which is finished over the fire has been a hit with the older crowd who remembered what it was like to starve, but as for the younger settlers in the crowd, they view it as a novelty. Something tells me Sae’s stew and fox meat won’t be a regular item offered in the new Twelve.

Johanna and Annie haven’t been to a Twelve celebration since Annie and Finnick were wed but even this night saw them dancing longer than they thought possible. The town of course welcomes them with open arms, and they cannot get over how adorable Finn is. I’d never been one for children, then again I never thought I would have them. Before, thinking of the future was a luxury. Now however, it seems that all I do is think of the future and try to find ways to fill my days and keep myself busy enough to fall asleep bone weary so I don’t have attacks of nightmares in the midst of sleep.

Katniss sits by the mill wheel clapping as she watches Annie attempt Twelve’s famous Merchant dance as the violins play the song St. Kilda’s wedding day; the same song they played at her wedding to Finnick, followed by Morrison’s hob. Katniss gets up to join her as Peeta sits with Finn and watches her start the turning reel. They loop their way about the room, twisting and turning under crossed arms trying to make it to each other in the middle of the room attempting to not to get caught by a man. He watches her legs skip and cross each other as she jumps to the tune, her head turning as she claps on the up beat before they attempt to make another successful round.

Both Sae and Hazelle push at Peeta and myself to get in on the dance. It was a common way to show intent in the old days. In all reality, I wonder why the hell they’re pushing me to join until I see Katniss’ hand stretched out toward both of us. Hazelle takes hold of the small babe and I find myself taking a strong drink as I’m confronted with Katniss making a statement with intent of her own.

“Get out there boy, she won’t wait all day.” The fact that Sae still calls me boy after all these years makes me feel youthful for once. Official or unofficial Katniss was declaring us hers and it made my heart leap.

Peeta and I join hands and I find the steps come back to my memory faster than before. The two toe tap followed by the jump and turn has Peeta smiling as we hop over Rory’s attempted stop-gap. We duck and twist as other women brush at our arms and faces, young women not yet wed are usually pushed to the center to catch a man. This time we find ourselves face to face with our girl of flames whose light still shines ever so brightly. We bring our arms up and over linking about her body as she makes an attempt to break out of our grip in the crescendo. Her legs move like a woman possessed with joy, the smile on her face lighter than I’ve seen in almost a year. Finally we come in, holding her as the music ends. However, I’m caught off guard as she kisses me there, deeply on the floor for all to see. Peeta too is kissed with a passion and the floor erupts with stomping. 

They all think it’s the Seam story of the two suitors and the maid. A story of a woman who couldn’t choose between her lovers so they set up house about her in attempts to win her love. The song mirrors our life eerily except instead of fighting, Peeta and I… have this thing building that I can’t explain. If only the town knew.

“If there were awards, I’d dare say you’d win. Fine dancing boy, a fine dance indeed.” Sae claps me on the back as I come back to sit, laughing as Rory tips an invisible hat to me.

“I need some air… getting a little warm in here.”

I duck out the side door and find Johanna having the same thought I did. 

“You dance pretty well in there, never thought you could actually be happy.”

“Same could be said of you with the way you stalk around like you’re going to bury an ax in someone again.”

“You know, she told me about the time on the train where she absolutely couldn’t stand you. You vomited all over or something. Typical drunk shit, but she said you looked really vulnerable. in our letters you say that she is, but you know what I see? Both of you, no all three of you could end up in that same spot again if this falls apart. I’m not saying this to be cruel or anything, but… It’s hard enough sharing your life with one person let alone two. Someone is always bound to be left hanging. There’s a reason why it doesn’t work with everyone. People get jealous.”

“How did you make it work with Finnick?” Johanna looks at me with wide eyes, “Please we all could tell.”

“I snuck around, back and forth for years… Snow had no idea so how the hell would you? Besides, Finnick only had eyes for her and she loved us both. We made it work with the understanding that we could both keep her safe. Katniss doesn’t need safe, she needs stable. Annie and I know we’re fucked up the stream on the crazy river, but our stability comes out for Finn. I protect and watch over her and love her for Finnick.”  
“Did you love him too?”

“Once upon a time, I thought I did. What about Peeta? Do you love him?”

“In a way, when he’s there it’s like warmth, comforting and relaxing. With her, it’s… we consume each other. We’re too similar. But lately though, she gets this peaceful calm, like the moon. God listen to me I sound like a love sick teenager.”

“You still are, don’t you get it yet? We never got to grow up, we never got to stop and look and breathe. For a while, neither did she. Fuck, she was the face of the whole revolution for crying out loud. Right now, you and Peeta are giving her stability, you are allowing them both to grow up.”

“You make me sound like some sick….” Johanna waves me off with a flip of her hand.

“No, no that isn’t it. Romantic relationships, they shape us, they grow us up. I mean, who did she first sleep with? You or Peeta?”

“I don’t think that’s any business…” I stop myself, taking the flask and putting its newly restocked contents to my lips, shut the hell up before I dug myself into a hole.

“That tells me right there you think it was you.”

“What does it matter?”

“She kept coming back, if you were a one and done thing to help her lose her virginity, she would have stayed away. It obviously meant something for you too. I mean how many months?”

“Stop, I don’t want to ruin this by overthinking it.”

“Fine enough, but you have to ask.”

“Do we have to? Can’t people just enjoy things now without looking for motives or choice?”

“It’s hard to do when you’ve been trained to be suspicious of everything.”

“I don’t want to be suspicious anymore, I don’t want to be guarded. I don’t want to know why, I just want to know that it is.”

“I guess I just want to know you’re ok.”

“For once? I feel good about life.”

“So tell me about this greenhouse.”  
=========================================

I watch as Peeta scoops Katniss up in the later hours, the party has long since fizzled out but the conversation and memories went on. We collect our portraits of those buried today and we walk back up the hill to the church; to begin our trek back to Victor’s Way and our home. Annie adjusts Finn in her satchel and smiles as Peeta carries Katniss on his back despite her protests.

“We’re thinking of staying a while.” Johanna imparted the news nonchalant in passing

“I thought you love it in Four, plus you have your home in Seven.” Katniss’ tone seemed to question why they would come to the backwards leveled district again. Building was one thing, but a vacation quite the other. 

“We do, but, it’s hard sometimes, too many memories. So when Annie suggested getting away, we thought we’d come see you.”

“We don’t blame you, we’re glad you came. Peeta is always so warm and accommodating, but I wonder when he puts himself first. Will there come a time when his kindness and desire for me end? I’m an old man, they can have anyone else if they truly wanted someone. Johanna was right, eventually I would be left hanging. Perhaps in the tree.

They choose the house on the other side of Katniss’ and it feels good to see another light on in a Victor home.  
I offer to clear away the offering on the Ofrenda as Peeta sets the kettle on for tea on the wood stove in the living room. It’s an easy going late evening but as Katniss sits there reading a book on water plants, I can’t help but notice that Peeta keeps trying to catch my gaze. 

“You want to do something or are you going to stare at me all night?”

“No, I just enjoy getting you flustered.”

His smile is enough to fluster me after the barn the other day and the way he touched me yesterday. I stood at a crossroads that I had no intention of leaving. 

As I sit on the large settee next to Katniss, he joins on the other side, wrapping his hands around Katniss’ waist. The feeling of having them there makes me feel at ease, for the first time I look forward to waking in the morning.  
“You seem like you have something on your mind,” Peeta’s gaze is once more directly attracted to mine, his piercing blue eyes feeling like he can see through me.

“I’m just thinking about this. Do you both like this dynamic? Do you feel like this is what you wanted?”

“I would be lying if I said I thought this could be a possibility. I mean, yes I’ve thought about you, not the old you… the drunk you.” Peeta looks away slightly as I laugh wryly, “I mean…”

“No, no, it’s the truth,” I get up at the whistle of the kettle and take the three cups set out before me, “when did you decide you might be attracted?”

“That’s hard to say, I guess two months ago. I saw you in a different light. You seemed kinder, plus you look good building things. Ultimately though, I thought you and Katniss looked like everything I couldn’t get out. You have this passion, you… I can’t explain it.”

Coming back with their cups of tea, I watch Peeta shift in his seat as Katniss looks over the spine of her book. I wonder why she doesn’t interrupt. She usually has something to say, but then I understand. She wants to know just as much as I do.

“I’m still learning what I like about you.” Peeta nods matter of factly 

“I think it might take a lifetime to explain what we see in each other.”  
======================================

When we finally crawl into bed, Peeta slips in between us and doesn’t object when he feels our hands wander down his body. If anything, he bares himself to it even more, his throat exposed and vulnerable. I had wanted him to make good on his promise earlier, but seeing him so open is the most amazing thing I have seen in years. Never has someone looked upon me with absolute trust, not even Katniss. Ever wary was she since the games and the war, wary just like me.

The feeling of him beneath me is getting harder to ignore as I feel Katniss begin to kiss up my neck, his good hand brushing against my thighs. Having the both of them touch me, want me, leaves me breathless. 

“Peeta, can Haymitch touch you?” I’d kept my hands still letting both of them have what they wanted at their pace.I’m not prepared for his hands wrapping about mine, pulling me down and kissing me roughly. He tastes of poppyseed roll that he loves with his late night cup with no sugar. Katniss soon follows, tasting of buttery nut roll. It mixes well with the milk tea my mother loved. Balanced and sweet with a hint of spice.

His hands move further pulling mine along with until I find him pushing against me, aching and warm.  
“Kiss me again.” I give in tasting him, moving with him while she sits encouraging at the footboard. I pull back, my hand beckoning to her. I want no one left out.  
She moves, laying down next to Peeta, her hands moving over him with me. His moans were caught in Katniss’, entangled like ivy. I didn’t know where one began and the other ended.

He turns to me, pulling me in close having Katniss share the kiss willingly before turning back and kissing me forcefully as he had the previous evening. My own gasp is swallowed into his willing mouth. I am unsure of how much he wants this until he wraps his hand about the both of us. He controls the pace until I am thrusting against him with the intent of spilling into his palm but he has other ideas as he moves for Katniss to take over. 

“Wait, don’t you?” I cut myself off as he shakes his head. Her hands feel like silk but I longed to be buried within her if she’ll allow me. She spreads her thighs, her hands shifting to brush over Peeta as he watches us join together. I take her slowly watching her fall apart beneath me, but Peeta pulls me back, he takes what he wants so long as I give it. I long for more but he doesn’t take advantage again like he did before. He whispers encouragement, kissing me harder. Katniss pushes me further into his grasp as he presses against my back. His hands knead over my skin like the dough he enjoys so much.

I feel his hands trail down further, “Lay down next to me.”  
I oblige him as Katniss places her thigh over mine, allowing me to be one with her once more. I feel his fingers ghosting over both of us. The rustle of his cast against the sheets keeps me in the present, unable to lose myself.

Katniss’ moans need to be mixed with his.

“Please,” my voice comes out hoarse, pathetic and needy. I reach for him as he rummages in the table and I hear the familiar tear of a wrapper. His fingers trace over me and make me shudder. Finally, finally I feel that sense of completion as he enters me. Our hips thrust together in the age old motion, mine to hers and mine to his, all three of us in syncopation. I can’t even begin to count the beats of their hearts but I know that they beat in tandem to mine, climbing ever higher.

“Fuck…” hearing Peeta curse makes my hips judder as I feel his lips mark me, his teeth claiming me. Katniss’ hands dig into my hips. The pain is most welcome. I am almost lost, come undone by the both of them.

“Faster,” Katniss breathes and we oblige, reaching for the release we all crave. The happenstance of how our relationship occurred doesn’t matter as I finally let go. Katniss follows soon after as Peeta’s hand finds her center, brushing until she can stand no more. He thrusts a few more times into my willing body and finds his own completion as he hunches over us, pulling us closer together in a tangle of sweating, spent bodies.

“Stay,” Peeta holds us as though we’ll disappear, “Stay.”


End file.
